


Literally

by Shayheyred



Category: due South
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray K suits the action to the word</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literally

**Author's Note:**

> In the notes I have for this flashfic, I cite _aerye_ and _akite_ as being somehow complicit in its creation. Thanks, girls!
> 
> * * *

"Blow me!" Ray Kowalski said, slamming down the phone into its cradle so hard Benton thought perhaps the heavy-duty plastic might shatter. "I cannot believe — I fucking do not believe the Feds still don't have the paperwork done on this freak."

"You shitting me?" Ray Vecchio yelled from across the room. "What the hell's wrong with them?"

"You tell me," Kowalski grumbled. "I want this guy _outta_ here, and I want him out now, and I want to go home."

"Yeah, well, too bad, Stanley. Welsh said to stay here until the Feds take him. Which might not be for, oh, hours yet." Vecchio consulted his watch. "Wow, eleven already. Man, I need some shut-eye. Guess I'll hit the road."

Benton frowned. There'd been a hint of smugness in Ray Vecchio's tone.

"Ramundo," Kowalski snapped back. "If I stay, _you_ stay."

"Like hell," Vecchio said.

"You are his partner, Ray," Benton said. "And it's only fitting that you—"

"Shut up, Fraser," Kowalski snarled in his direction. "Don't help me out here, okay? He knows what the fuck he's supposed to be doing, and I don't need your Canadian goody-goody-manners crapola for backup!"

Benton opened his mouth to say something like _no need to be so rude, Ray,_ or _I didn't mean to imply that you need backup,_ but that would only have made Ray madder, and would only prove Ray's point that his manners were perhaps too good for Chicago. So he clamped his jaw shut again.

Vecchio folded his arms. "Hey, Kowalski, remember last week when you didn't cover for me when I had to go to my nephew's communion? Remember how you let me twist in the wind with Welsh over that? Remember that? Well, you owe me, _partner,_ and I'm collecting now. Good. Bye. Ciao. Hasta la vista, Stanley. Turn the lights out when you leave, okay?" He smiled in triumph and started toward the door.

"Ray—" Benton said, throwing Vecchio a pleading look, but Ray put up a hand to stop him.

"Forget it, Benny. Payback's a bitch. 'Night. So long, sucker." And with that he sailed out of the bullpen, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh dear," Benton said.

"Asshole," Ray said.

"Ray, if it's any consolation, you may be content with the knowledge that you're doing your duty as a police officer with the Chicago Police Department."

"No, Fraser."

"No, what?"

"No, it's not any consolation."

"Ah. Well then. I'll be happy to remain here until Agents Ashcroft and Scalia arrive."

Ray scowled but didn't reply. After a few moments of silence Benton stood up. "Am I to understand from your silence that you would like me to go?"

"Do whatever you want," Ray said, flinging a file onto his desk and rubbing his eyes.

Something welled up in Benton's gut. "You know, you can be...really irritating, Ray."

Ray looked up at him and blinked. "I what?"

"Sometimes I understand completely why Ray becomes annoyed with you."

"Oh, do you," Ray said, a dangerous look in his eye. "Well, isn't that great to know."

"Yes, it is. This is your job. Grow up, Ray." He leaned in, looming over Ray's chair, which had the instantaneous effect of making Ray push back and get to his feet. "You're acting like a baby."

"I'm a baby — _I'm_ a baby? Blow me, Fraser!"

"No," Benton said, eyes glittering. "You blow _me."_

Ten seconds later they were in the men's room.

Ten seconds after that, Benton was twitching under Ray's hands as Kowalski fought with the fly of his jeans.

Ten seconds after _that_ , Ray was on his knees in front of him, and Benton's hands were in Ray's hair, holding him steady as Ray sucked on the head of Benton's cock.

Barely a minute after that, embarrassingly, he was coming in waves down Ray's throat.

"Well," Benton said, eventually. "Sorry. I didn't mean that literally."

"Sure you did, Fraser," Ray said, wiping his hand across his mouth.

"No, I assure you, I—"

"Yes, you did!"

"Yes, I confess I did," he admitted. "Though I never thought you'd—"

"Sure you did."

"No, I never hoped—"

"Oh, blow me, Fraser," Ray said, exasperated.

So he did.

* * *


End file.
